The invention relates to a device for supporting a saxophone on the player's body, consisting of a rod whose first end features a mechanical adapter for connecting to the saxophone. Existing devices for supporting a saxophone are attached to the instrument by means of a complex attachment.
The saxophone is usually carried by the neck using a harness. Furthermore, with other harnesses, as well as with different shoulder harnesses and comfort straps, the same problem occurs with existing saxophone support technology. The entire right hand and especially the affected thumb, which is positioned on the thumb rest, are strained in a manner that is unfavorable for playing. The alto saxophone is supported and balanced with the lower part, with the Eb key guard directly on the body, either on the abdomen on the right pelvis at hip level or centered on the abdomen (when played with a shoulder strap). Shorter people support the weight of the instrument or shift it onto the right thigh by shifting the leg slightly forward. When the instrument touches the body, its entire resonance is muffled. In addition, since the saxophone is supported on the body precisely with the Eb key guard, this tone itself is also muffled and has intonation problems accordingly. In terms of intonation, the tone is deeper and does not resonate and radiate freely, but rather is muffled.
This disadvantage can be identified in DE4441288A1, because the complex attachment system with a pelvic support mechanism—which consists of a 10 mm bracket and a tongue—is attached to the Eb key guard. As a result, the Eb tone and tone holes are also muffled, which causes even more serious intonation problems due to the lower or covered Eb tone opening. In terms of intonation, this causes the tone frequency to be distorted downward. The same problem is created in the method of U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,800, which shows a knee support for a saxophone. Often saxophonists push the instrument forward with their right thumb, which is positioned on the thumb rest, in order to avoid touching the instrument with their torso, as well as to improve posture and intonation. This causes another problem, however, because it places stress on the right hand and right arm. Not only does this place additional stress on the finger joints, but also on various different arm muscles, due to the fact that the corresponding force must be used in order to press the saxophone forward. As a result, the player's dexterity endures extreme and unnecessary stress. If, on the other hand, the saxophone is supported on the body with the Eb key guard, the right arm is either too close to the right lower abdomen, or even touches or rests on the side of the lower abdomen, which in turn negatively affects playing comfort. This disadvantage is clearly identified in DE4441288A1, since the saxophone is fixed in the middle with a cross shoulder strap and pelvic support (drawings, page 1, sheet 1 of the respective patent). Within the scope of DE4441288A1, the instrument itself is positioned and fixed only in the middle of the lower abdomen at the hip above the pubis when the player is standing. This positioning of the alto saxophone in the middle of the abdomen basically amounts to a faulty posture technique, as explained below.
The positioning of the saxophone in the middle of the abdomen or above the pubis on the body fundamentally constitutes a wrong posturing technique for the alto saxophone, since the alto saxophone should never be positioned in the middle when the player is standing: “In the standing position you must also let the saxophone come to you. Notice that the instrument rests against the right front part of the player's body. This gives another point for balancing the saxophone so that it will be stable while you are standing and playing.” (Rousseau, Eugene; in collaboration with Ployhar, James D.; Practical Hints on playing the Alto Saxophone; 1983, L. A. Belwin-Mills Publishing Corp. by Warner Bros. Publication U.S. INC.)
Or even:
“Shift the instrument as far to the right as necessary to bring your head and neck to the direct center of your body. Be sure that the right shoulder does not lie further back than the left one when you put your right hand on the instrument.” (Lindmann, Henry; Method, Seite 9; 1939 by Mils Music, Inc., 1619 Broadway, New York 19, N.Y.)
Due to the central positioning of the alto saxophone on the abdomen, the right arm comes into contact with the body, which causes it to be tense and strained.
This also occurs when the instrument is positioned on the right side of the abdomen on the pelvis at hip level. As a result, the left and right shoulders do not remain in an upright straight line. This disadvantage is also clearly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,817, because, according to this patent, the holder is positioned only in the middle of the breast.
Another disadvantage of U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,817 is that there is a rigid connector at both ends of the holder rod, rendering it unsuitable and impractical for an adjustment of the angle and positioning of the alto saxophone on the right side at hip level, on the pelvis, or on the thigh. This disadvantage of not being able to adjust the angle left or right can also be identified in US2016071502. It is only possible to adjust the positioning of the holder either up or down. Another disadvantage of patent US2016071502 is that the holder is fastened and screwed to the body of the instrument by means of a plate. This makes it unnecessary, as it is an extra insulation plate that affects the resonance of the instrument. It makes the sound less vibrating and less free, which is to say that it insulates the entire corpus resonance.
In addition, with conventional saxophone holding technology, the left thumb on the thumb rest constantly presses the saxophone forward over the left thumb, in order to hold the saxophone and the embouchure with the upper front teeth onto the mouthpiece. This permanent pressure on the left thumb also places unnecessary strain on the entire left arm and arm muscles. Another disadvantage of DE4441288A1 is the embouchure. With this suspension and pelvic support, pressure is transmitted through the mouthpiece to the lower jaw instead of to the upper jaw and front teeth. As a result, pressure is exerted in the wrong direction, i.e. the reverse and incorrect direction of the embouchure conventionally used; this is due to the fact that the pressure is actually supposed to go to the upper jaw and the upper front teeth, and not to the lower jaw.
For this reason and for the reason that in the DE4441288A1, wherein the saxophone is positioned in the middle of the abdomen or above the pubis on the body by means of pelvic support, it is therefore clear that the method of DE4441288A1 does not provide any remedy for the disadvantages mentioned.